It's Not Supposed to go Like That
by Tumainii
Summary: Right now its just a preview, so read it! its short, and see if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

A spiky haired kid ran through his house, running away from his friend the "cop" in a past time favorite game. Both boys were only about eight, just starting to understand life, and loving it. Everything was so simple. The "outlaw" giggled as he skidded in the kitchen, his white socks still on, Joey's mother had to lift the tray of cookies she had just made to avoid both her son and his friend, Yami. She sighed and laughed as they dashed up the stairs both laughing wildly.  
Yami ran into Joey's parent's room, panting harshly from all the running and laughing, he looked around desperately for a place to hide. The carpet was dark, almost blood red while the walls were a cream, a bed that was a mix of the colors was placed in the middle. There was a closet to his right, that would make a good hiding spot he thought, and then he looked at the dark wooden nightstands on either side of the bed.  
He heard Joey's voice come from the stairs calling his name, he quickly fell to his hands and knees and then stomach army crawling under the white dust ruffle that was attached to the bed. He placed his small hands over his mouth to both quiet his giggles and huffing breath. He watched Joey walk in, only able to see his socks with the grey toes walk around the bed and back.  
"You can't escape!" Joey giggled and then ran to the closet and Yami was glad he didn't pick that spot. Joey turned around and closed the closet looking around the dark room for his friend; he went to the night stand hoping to find a flash light.  
Yami heard him open the drawer and ruffle through a few things before gasping with delight.  
"Hey, Yami, look!" Joey called, Yami decided it wasn't a trick and crawled half way out of the bed to look at what his friend had found. It saw a silver and black pistol like the real cowboys! He beamed and got up "That's cool! Do you know how to use it?" Yami asked with excitement that their game could be taken to the next level. Joey looked over the metallic gun and nodded "Ya, how hard can it be?" Joey smiled "Come on lets go outside!" Yami nodded enthusiastically and ran down the stairs closely followed by Joey.  
Yami ran into the kitchen and swung the sliding glass door open that lead to the back yard, Joey ran out shortly after the gun still in hand. His mother never saw it.  
Yami ran out to the middle and Joey instructed him to run off like in the movies, Yami nodded and started to run to the bushes to hide, Joey ran after and pointed the gun pulling the trigger.  
The bullet ran through Yami's chest, he collapsed to the soft grass under him. Joey dropped the gun in shock from the loud noise it had made and then looked to his friend to see him on the ground. His head turned to the side, his once stunning crimson eyes, now dull. Joey didn't understand, he poked his friend "Hey, get up." He said softly. He waited for a minute and was about to poke him again when the pool of blood started to reach his feet. He gasped and stumbled backwards and then raced inside to get his parents.

Yami stood there looking at his eight year old body, dead, and soulless. But now he was around eighteen, the age he had died in his last life. He felt a peg in his heart as he thought of his soul mate who was also on this world with him just waiting to find him.  
"It wasn't supposed to go like that…" He whispered.  
XXX

Across town a seven year old boy who was watching TV calmly suddenly felt a horrible ache in his chest. At first it wasn't anything, and then the pain grew and grew until it brought tears in his amethyst eyes. His grandfather raced in "Yugi what's wrong?" He asked and quickly took him in his arms.  
Yugi shook his head "I-I don't k-know, my c-chest just hurts!" He exclaimed and cried harder, he had no idea what he had just lost.  
XXX

Kind of like a preview hurhur~  
Finish? No finish?  
Tell me! lol


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi was now sixteen, in high school with good grades, and had great friends, but the amethyst eyed boy could never shake the feeling that he was missing something. Many times depression swallowed him, he always felt stupid for allowing it to. What did he have to be sad for? The only thing that ever went wrong in his life was dating, but he was still young. Did that make him needy…? Selfish…?  
The small teen sighed, there he was again lost in his mind searching for answers sitting on his bed with his knees to his chest. He never told anyone about his depression because what reason did he have to be this way? It was that constant feeling of loneliness, the feeling that he lost something he could never get back… something important…  
"How long have I been this way?" he asked himself silently but he knew the answer, ever since he was little, around seven or eight if he recalled right. "Maybe some people just can't be happy…" he reasoned and buried his head in his arms which lay across his knees. 

Puffs of smoke flew out from his mouth, it was cold out, winter was just about to start. Sleep evaded him once again tonight and so just as if it was a ritual he walked around the park at night watching the twinkling lights in the sky. Somehow looking at them made him feel better. He wrapped his hands around his arms 'I really should have brought a jacket…' he scolded himself. Giving a sigh he walked toward the swings, it was always the most comfortable spot in the park, and now he had them all to himself. A gust of wind pushed the swings softly, almost eerily, and suddenly he didn't feel so alone.  
"…Yugi…"  
Said boy swung his head around at his name to catch a glimpse of his…reflection? He couldn't be sure; it went by too fast to catch. He narrowed his eyes and looked around, the wind had stopped and it made an odd scent linger in the air. Cinnamon? Perhaps some other spice… he couldn't tell. His heart steadily started to pick in speed as he continued to look around the park only to find himself alone. Again.  
"Weird…" he commented and started to leave the park, but something drew him back, his loneliness. It was returning settling in that all too familiar hole in his chest. When had it left? He wanted to turn back around to the comforting night, the voice that he was sure he heard seemed to have melted away his pain and silent suffering. But it was getting late, he had to sleep sometime…

"Geez that bell is annoying." Yugi's friend Joey stated. When had the bell gone off? Yugi hadn't even noticed he looked at Joey and did a small laugh "Ya it is." Joey smiled back "at least school is over."  
The two left the school and went to a small smoothie shop, it might have been cold but who didn't like blended fruit? Yugi sat down in a seat next the window waiting for Joey to come back. He had already given him his money to buy the drinks.  
He watched the people walk by their faces seeming to blur together, almost making them faceless. Just further back the cars and trucks busily flew back and forth, some taxis, some delivery trucks. Sighing softly he rested his head on one of his hands and watched the city of Domino's endless wave of people walk by with only a few spaces to see the other side.  
Another group of people passed and there on the other side of the side walk was a boy who looked to be about his age, maybe older, with spiked hair like his only tipped with crimson. His blood colored eyes flashed with dominance and he was looking right at him. People walked right by him as if he was not there, a sudden feeling washed away Yugi's loneliness and the scent of cinnamon filled the air. Just like at the park. Yugi nearly stood up to go talk to the stranger but a familiar voice stopped him "Hey, Yug' what are ya lookin' at?"  
Yugi looked over at the voice to see Joey, he lifted his hand up to point to the strange man but when he looked back he was gone. Yugi watched the side walk with shock flowing into his amethyst eyes. He looked down and up the walk way but couldn't find the distinct spiked hair.  
"Eh…nothing…" Yugi said still confused, had he imagined it? Joey followed his look but didn't ask simply handing Yugi his drink.  
"Have you ever felt like you've lost something you can't get back?" Yugi asked suddenly, not even giving his question thought, it simply came out. Joey looked at his friend confused and a taken back at the problem lay before him. "Well…ya…I thought I lost Serenity for good…but, things will always work out Yugi." Joey said with a smile. Yugi looked at his blonde friend and smiled back though not as big and with uncertainty in his eyes.  
'Always huh…?' Yugi thought, though he wasn't sure it would,however, he could hope couldn't he?  
XXX

I decided to go ahead an update this story, just note that this is still an iffy story, as is I'm not sure I'll finish. I have an idea for the ending already, but as for all the in-between I'm still debating.  
All the updates for this story will probably be relatively short, sorry about that.  
hope you liked it.


End file.
